Contact Lenses
by Ran-dezvous
Summary: Ran wants Conan to wear contact lenses. How will he get out of this situation?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Meitantei Conan. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about them. Instead, I'd be working on the next manga volume.

**Summary: **Ran wants Conan to wear contact lenses. How will he get out of this situation?

**Contact Lenses **_by Detective Conan Addict_

It was an ordinary Sunday afternoon at the Mouri Detective Agency. There were no cases to be solved. It was one of those times that Kogoro can be found sleeping on his office chair.

Ran had finished all the housework and her gaze turned to a little boy reading a Sherlock Holmes novel on the soft, blue sofa. There was something on the boy that caught her attention that day—his gigantic black-rimmed glasses.

Wouldn't it be better if he wore contact lenses? Ran thought as she returned the cleaning implements she used to their proper places.

Conan saw Ran approach him and put down his book.

"Ne, Conan-kun, don't you ever get uncomfortable wearing those big glasses of yours?" Ran asked Conan.

"No, why do you ask, Ran-neechan?"

"I was just wondering if you would wear contact lenses."

What? Contact lenses? The worst thing ever invented by humanity—besides that wretched apotoxin that shrunk me into a little kid! What if she recognizes me without glasses? She's going to kill me for sure! What am I going to do? What am I going to do? These thoughts raced through Conan's mind the moment "contact lenses" were mentioned.

"What do you think, Conan-kun? Wouldn't it be great if you didn't have to wear glasses anymore?"

"No way, Ran-neechan! I like my glasses!" Conan exclaimed. Yeah, right.

"But they're so big…and you always forget to take them off before taking a bath or going to sleep." Ran tried to persuade him.

"But, Ran-neechan, contacts aren't any better." Conan tried to explain his side.

"What are you talking about? Of course contacts are better! The field of vision of one who's wearing contact lenses is way better compared to glasses! Besides, don't you want to see what you look like without glasses? I sure would. I bet you'll look even cuter!"

"That's true. But you still have to remove them before taking a bath or going to sleep. What's worse, you have to clean them." Conan confidently replied.

"Don't you have to clean your glasses as well?" Ran queried Conan, hoping that she would corner him.

But Conan just had to be too smart for her. "Yeah, but it's much simpler to do. Just wipe the lenses and you're done!" He added, "You have to be careful not to damage your contact lenses when cleaning them. A special liquid is used in cleaning them. It's difficult to place and remove them! I heard that they're not advisable for little children."

Ran just didn't want to lose. "But you're not like other children, Conan-kun. I'm sure you can handle it."

"Nah, it's too much hassle if you ask me. Besides, I hear this stuff's expensive. It's such a waste of money when I've got a perfectly good set of glasses." Glasses with a tracking device—just perfect. I really wish this debate would end…

"But wouldn't it be easier for you to play soccer with contact lenses?" Ran had raised her last trump card against Conan.

"I'm used to that already."

Ran had officially lost. She had nothing else to say except, "All right, you can keep your glasses. But promise me to take them off before taking a bath and going to sleep, okay?"

"Okay, Ran-neechan."

Just then, Ran decided to take Conan's glasses.

"What are you doing? I thought you'd let me keep my glasses, Ran-neechan!" Conan whimpered. Oh no….What if she recognizes me?

"I will. I just wanted to see your face without those big glasses in the way." Ran embraced Conan, exclaiming, "You're so cute! Even cuter than when I first saw you! You look just like Shinichi as a little kid!"

Oh no! She noticed! What am I going to do? Conan was really worried now.

"Here are your glasses, Conan-kun." Ran said as she placed Conan's glasses back on his little face.

Huh? She didn't notice that Shinichi and I are the same. Thank goodness. "Thank you, Ran-neechan."

Shinichi….It is you….But why would you try so hard to hide your identity from me? Ran thought as she went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

The topic of Conan wearing contact lenses was never brought up again. And Ran was still waiting for Shinichi to tell her the truth.

-**Owari **_(The End)_-

_This fanfic was born as a result of waiting for my mother to finish shopping._


End file.
